


Hands Up, Baby!

by ZairaA



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Police, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Summer Pornathon 2014, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>''You've got to be kidding me,'' Merlin muttered when the officer pulled off his shades, sliding them into the front pocket of his shirt. </i>
</p>
<p>Merlin comes back to his hometown. Apparently, someone has been waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Up, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 3: Trades and Professions. 
> 
> Could be read as mildly dubious consent due to the authority of law enforcement, but consent is given.

Merlin watched the policeman approach in his rear-view mirror. He had no idea why he had been flagged down, and on the lonely road to his mother's farm of all places, but he could still take a moment to admire the way the uniform stretched over the officer's broad shoulders and wide chest, and how the waning sunlight made his hair glow golden and reflected off the mirrored sunglasses. There was something vaguely familiar about--

''You've got to be kidding me,'' he muttered when the man pulled off his shades, sliding them into the front pocket of his shirt. 

''I've only been back for what... two hours?'' he hissed at Arthur Pendragon – bane of Merlin's existence all through their adolescence – who bent down lazily and regarded Merlin with those cool blue eyes of his. ''Have you been waiting here for me, just so you can bully me some more?''

''You got a missing tail light and were going ten miles over the speed limit.''

''Of course,'' Merlin sneered. ''Nothing personal, right?''

''Indeed. Show me the car papers and your license, please.''

''Really, Arthur? You know this is my mother's car. Did you train to be even more of an arse in police school?''

''You can't talk to an officer like that,'' Arthur said, looking grim. ''I'd like you to step out of your car now. And keep your hands where I can see them.'' 

Merlin scoffed. ''Are you honestly implying that I might _attack_ you? That's pretty hilarious coming form the guy who used to shove me into lockers.'' 

''Get out of the car, _Mer_ lin.''

Gritting his teeth, Merlin complied. He wouldn't put it past Arthur to arrest him if he put up resistance. ''There. What now?''

''Hands on the bonnet and spread your legs.''

Merlin shot him an incredulous look, but Arthur only raised his eyebrows in that haughty fashion of his, and so Merlin stomped to the front of the car and got in position. 

''Why do you have to be such an arse?'' he choked out, when Arthur stepped up behind him and started to run his hands up Merlin's legs, making his traitorous cock harden in his trousers.

All of a sudden, Arthur was pressed flush against him, hot breath ghosting over Merlin's neck as he whispered into his ear, ''I don't know, Merlin. Why do _you_ have to be such a bloody tease?''

''W-What?''

''Why do you think I shoved you around, you idiot?'' Arthur growled and Merlin's eyes went wide when he felt Arthur's own erection pushing against him. 

''I've been wanting to do this since high school,'' Arthur panted, roughly palming Merlin's arse before he sneaked one hand around his hip, running his fingers over Merlin's stiff length. ''If you don't want this, tell me now.''

Merlin knew he should, but all he could do was moan and buck against Arthur's hand. Apparently that was all the agreement Officer Pendragon needed because he pulled Merlin's zipper down, and then his warm fingers wrapped around Merlin's straining cock. 

''If I'd known you'd be so easy, I'd have done this a long time ago,'' Arthur murmured with a chuckle, mouthing along Merlin's neck. ''Who'd have thought proper Merlin Emrys would be this wanton, begging me to fuck him over his car in the middle of the road?''

With one sharp tug, he pulled Merlin's pants down, exposing his buttocks to the cool evening air. 

''I've got lube and stuff,'' Arthur whispered, running his thumbs down Merlin's cleft while his forehead pressed against the damp spot between Merlin's shoulder blades. ''I want to fuck you, Merlin. So badly--'' 

Merlin was dizzy with arousal and probably completely out of his mind. 

''Yes.'' 

Arthur groaned, and shortly after his fingers were back, slick now, circling and rubbing Merlin's hole before slowly pushing in. Merlin let out a strangled sob and Arthur grabbed his neck and shoved him forward until Merlin's cheek was pressed against the sleek metal of the bonnet.

Helplessly, Merlin rocked back as Arthur's fingers fucked him open. 

When Arthur's thick cock finally filled him to the brink of painful pleasure, Merlin forgot about being out in the open, where anyone could come by. All he could think of was Arthur's mouth, hot against his neck, and the hands on his hips, guiding him backwards as Arthur thrust into him with long, hard strokes. 

Arthur brought Merlin off with just the right twist of his hand, and together they slumped forward with Arthur still buried inside of him. 

''We could use your handcuffs next time,'' Merlin mumbled with a content smile on his face, causing Arthur to puff out a warm laugh against his neck. Maybe being arrested would be worth it after all.


End file.
